Slith
The Slith is a creature appearing in Unreal and Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali. __TOC__ Overview The Slith are an amphibious serpent-like creatures that are said to be cousins to the Skaarj. Upon seeing the player, they begin to spit acid at him/her. At close range, they slither toward the player and briefly attempt to swipe at the player. They are green, serpent-like creatures that can slither around on land and swim very fast under water. They can spit acidic saliva or use their claws to attack their enemies. According to the Unreal manual, they are 12 feet long and weigh 385 lbs on average. Evolving from the same parent species, the Slith are the Skaarj's amphibian "cousins", and they fight alongside them on Na Pali, most commonly throughout the temple of Chizra. In here, the Slith are said to be serpents summoned by Chizra to put the Nali to the test, but in reality they are invaders like the Skaarj. These serpents are also seen swimming around the toxic pools of Terraniux and Foundry Tarydium Plant. Gameplay Slith attack both on land and under water by simply rushing toward their enemy while spitting powerful slime orbs and then finishing it with their claws. On land, their speed is mediocre, but in water, they are capable of finishing humans in seconds. They are very aggressive and engage combat with everyone. They also like to kill nearby Nali before the player has a chance to engage them. Slith are immune to slime pools and the GES from the Bio Rifle. Since the Skaarj are immune to the Bio Rifle's "Bio Mist Cloud" in UC2 it seems the genetic makeup somehow makes the genus less susceptible to the GES's negative effects. Appearances Unreal * Chizra - Nali Water God * The Ceremonial Chambers * Harobed Village * Terraniux Underground * Terraniux Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali * The Eldora Well * Velora Temple * Bounds of Foundry * Foundry Tarydium Plant Tips and tricks * Slith are best killed on land if possible. * The Stinger and ASMD are the most effective weapons. * The saliva of the Slith is poisonous, so the Toxin Suit renders the player immune to the Slith's ranged attack, but as the suit is weak, it can be easily penetrated by the Slith's claws. Trivia * During Unreal's development, there were two other classes of Slith: Fire Slith and Nitrogen Slith, which were cut from the final game. These two classes had an armor-like skin, respectively red and blue, and were both stronger than the regular Slith. The Fire Slith was immune to lava and spat a lava glob as a projectile, and the Nitrogen Slith was immune to the frozen damage type. * The Slith, alongside the Tentacle, the Titan (plus the Stone Titan), the Cave Manta and the Queen, are the only monsters absent from the Invasion gametype of Unreal Tournament 2004. Gallery Nali temple slith door.png|Some doors deeper in the Temple of Chizra depict serpent-like beings that bear a resemblance to sliths. External links and references See also